Rejection
by mrolympian
Summary: After BOTL my version of TLO. Percy Tells Annabeth he loves her but he is rejected and Percy is crushed! How will he make it through the war and the Heartbreak? Percabeth... maybe...
1. No Fairytales

**Hey guys! Here's a new story! You've probably seen this plot before, but no one ever continues the story. Before TLO. Slight AU. **

No Fairytales

It was four months before camp started, four months before my possible death. I had realized about a month before during one of my hour long thinking sessions, that I had fallen in love with Annabeth Chase.

"No big surprise", you probably say. And you are probably thinking that I'll tell her and we'll live happily ever after. Well you're wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Fairy tales are for little kids, they put sick, twisted expectations into their mind.

There is no such thing as a Happily Ever After. Kids grow up, thinking they will have a happy life. But they question this when they are channel surfing and stumble across the news, and learn that people have died. When they learn of war. When they are harassed in the school hallways. When they learn of a teen pregnancy at their very own high school.

All these misfortunes happening around them, and they can't make it through them because they were falsely prepared. They had been taught to rely on _happily ever after. _

I had learned that at age twelve, when I had first witnessed three old ladies cut a piece of yarn from a giant sock. But even after three years of near death situations, I had always hung on to a little sliver of hope that I would have a happy ending.

But presently, I was picking up and putting down the phone trying to work up the courage to dial Annabeths phone number. I finally shut my eyes and dialed her number. I had memorized the number locations by heart. _Ring! Ring! _

"Hello?" Said the slick voice of Frederick Chase.

"Hey, it's Percy. I was just wondering, is Annabeth home?"

"Oh, Percy! Yea, um, hold on. I'll go get her."

I waited and after some shouts from her side of the phone, Annabeths soothing, giddy voice was heard.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey Annabeth, I have something to tell you, so we have… no, um…I… no, not that either, um…"

"Catfish caught your tong? Just spit it out!"

"Okay, I'm just going say it as it is, Annabeth, I- I love you."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Annabeth replied, quite harshly, might I add.

"I'm sorry Percy." And then she hung up.

***

After 113 anti-depressants, 36 sleeping pills, 25 blocked phone calls from San Francisco, and a very awkward explanation to my sudden addiction to drugs to my mom, 4 months had passed and I was in a car with my mom up to camp. I was worried about seeing Annabeth again. My plan was to avoid her completely this summer. I would do my best not to train when she was training. To face the opposite way when we were eating. To only hang out with Grover and Nico. The only time I would interact with her would be strategizing with her during the war.

I suddenly became very aware of the hand moving in front of my face.

"Percy, honey, are you there?" My Moms voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yah, I'm fine." I said grabbing my duffel bag of things from off the passenger seat floor. I was most certainly _not_ fine, but my Mom had enough things to worry about right now.

My mom and I opened our doors and walked out. I placed my duffel bag on the ground. My Mom grabbed my hands and said,

"Promise me you'll stay safe. Promise me."

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll do my best."

She let go with a sad smile.

"Just try to have fun." She said

"I'll try."

She walked to the car and slipped inside. I waved to her one last time before she was out of view. I turned around to see three silhouettes on half blood hill, with the sun set behind them. The figures were very familiar. Chiron, Grover, and… _Annabeth._ I felt anger pass through me with the notice of her presence.

I walk the 15-odd meters up the hill, to be greeted by Chiron first.

"Good to see you alive, child." That was Chiron for you. Never greets anybody with a 'Hello' or a 'How was your school year?'. It's always 'Glad you're not dead'.

"Good to be alive, Chiron." I said with a false smile. Another lie.

Grover and Annabeth came up to me next. I did the best I could to keep my eyes from Annabeth.

"Hey Man! How's the hole 'saving the wild' thing going?"

"Really well! I did some work in Yellowstone."

"Great!" I said walking away. It was becoming too hard to ignore Annabeth. I heard footsteps behind me. I guess that excludes Chiron and Grover.

"Percy! Didn't you see me?" I started walking even faster.

"Percy! Wait up!" I was jogging now. But unfortunately, Annabeth was still faster than me and she pulled me back. I know see how stupid my plan was.

I avoided eye contact with her.

"Percy, I-" I cut her off.

"Just stay away from me." I said coldly. I pushed her out of my way and walked back to my cabin. She just stood there, shocked.

***

"Tell me what's with you and Annabeth?!" Grover shouted at me. He had come in my cabin a few minutes after I had left the hill.

"For the last time, NOTHING IS WRONG!"

"I'm not stupid, Percy! Tell me what's wrong!"

Finally, I gave in

"She humiliated me, Grover! I told her I loved her, and she humiliated me with rejection!!" Tears were coming out of my eyes now. "And just now, she abused my feelings! She's acting like nothing's wrong at all! She leaves me Heartbroken, and then she looks like she's going to throw her arms around me and tell me she loves me!!"

Grover looked like he was guilty for pushing me for answers.

He put my hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me on my bed. He sat down next me, patting me on the back in assurance.

"Percy, I don't think she meant to do that." He said softly, Pity overflowing his eyes.

"Do you want to know something?! I ended up in the hospital from overdosing on anti- depressants! And because of her! And want to know the worst part? The worst part is that she doesn't give a _DAMN _about my feelings and what she's done to me!!!"

Grover looked stunned. I _never _swore. He _knew_ I never swore. I put my head in my hands and let out a sob. I was so embarrassed about the overdose, It was my biggest secret. I felt like a pathetic piece of crap. I was supposed to be the hero of Olympus. I was supposed to save the world, but how could I do that when I couldn't even save myself from my own sorrow.

Grover patted me on the back again.

"Grover, no offense, but I just want to be alone." More tears were coming down my cheeks and I let out another sob. Grover nodded and walked to the door.

Before he left, he said,

"And Percy, I'm sorry." I nodded and he left, shutting the door tightly behind him.

**Did you like it? A little OOC, but whatever. I enjoyed writing this a lot. I absolutely LOVE angst! Probably because I'm 1/3 Goth!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and btw, when Percy says drugs when he's talking about his conversation with his mom, he's talking about the pills he takes for depression and sleeping. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Agony

**I'm glad many people liked the first chapter! Chapter 2.**

Agony 

When I woke up the next morning, I was depressed and hungry. I had fallen asleep without dinner last night. I got ready and walked out the door of my cabin.

When I got to the pavilion, everyone who was talking a second ago fell silent and turned towards me. As I walked to my table, their gazes followed. _Okay, creepy._ I sat down at my table where Grover was eating. I sat down, but people continued to stare. It got _very_ annoying.

"What?!" I snapped at them. They all turned away and started talking again.

"What was that all about?" I asked Grover. Before he could answer, Silena walks up to me.

"Percy! I am sooo sorry about you and Annabeth!" Thalia couldn't shock me as bad.

"What?" I said, still stunned.

"I heard you confessed your love to Annabeth and you were denied, and that you overdosed on drugs, and that you were crying in your cabin."

I was angry now.

"Who told you?" I said standing up, shaking with rage.

"Um, Annabeth. She said that she was spying on you and Grover."

I felt like I had been punched, smacked, and kicked in the face all at once. That increased the hurt I was feeling, along with adding betrayal to my long list of sorrow.

"HOW COULD YOU ANNABETH?!" I screamed so she would hear me, but unfortunately everyone else in the Pavilion heard me to. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!" I sprinted back to my cabin, my hunger forgotten.

I locked the door to my cabin and laid face down on my bed.

A few moments later I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and said,

"Who is it?"

"Annabeth!"

I walked over to the door and opened.

"You have the_ nerve _to show up here after what you've done? You can share my secrets, strip me of my dignity, but you will not hear me accept nor give an apology to you." With that, I shut the door in her face.

***

I still couldn't believe Annabeth would sink so low to share my secretes to the whole camp. I felt so betrayed. All my earlier feeling for her were replaced with anger and… _hate. _You probably think I'm over reacting about this, make fun of me if you want to. See if I care . I never wanted to that blonde haired bitch ever again. She made a laughing stock to the whole entire camp. I just wanted to crawl up an die, but I wasn't allowed to because I was the prophecy child and I had to lead a supposed war.

But they never said that I couldn't leave and take a bit of time off at my home.

So I told Chiron that I was leaving camp.

**I don't like this chapter that much. It's all over the place and OOC. It's short, but I have the flu, and I feel like crap.**


	3. Cold Blood

**I am a strong Percabeth supporter, but this chapter is going to be half hearted Perachel. NOOOO! Oh, and this chapter isn't that good because it's hard writing about something you don't like.**

Cold Blood

_3 Weeks Later_

I was on a street corner, waiting for Rachel. We had started dating two weeks ago. I only started dating her because it was to rub in Annabeths face. She had always been jealous of Rachel. But it felt like Rachel and I had a spark. But that spark dimmed in comparison of what I had always thought Annabeth and I had.

_Shut up! I hate her now!_

So anyway, I was waiting for Rachel and her limo to show up and take us to the movies. Pretty classy for a ride to the movies.

_Honk! Honk!_

I looked up to see a long, black Limo. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Percy!" Said Rachel, before kissing me on the cheek. Rachel already knew about the problem between Annabeth and I.

"Hey Rachel." I put my arm around her shoulder. It felt nice, but somehow terribly, sickly wrong.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled at this.

"Alfred, let's go." She told the limo driver, that I'm guessing was named Alfred.

But suddenly, there was a loud bang and the Limo shuddered.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Then I'm coming with you."

We crawled out of the Limo to see a pure black Pegasus on the hood of the Limo.

"Blackjack!? What are you… oh, it's you." I said noticing the rider of my winged horse.

"Percy, there's monsters attacking the camp boarders. It's the first attack since the before the sea of monsters, and the fleece has been stolen. Chiron suspects a spy." I was alarmed by this. I turned to Rachel with a Apologetic look.

"It's okay Perce. We can go to the Movies when you get back." I smiled at her and hopped on Blackjack.

_Hey Boss. What's the deal with you and Blondie here?_

"I'm surprised you didn't know."

_Gossip takes a while to get to the stables._

That didn't seem right. Silena was like the gossip queen, and whenever she wasn't putting on makeup, she was with the Pegasus.

We flew for a bit in silence until Annabeth spoke up.

"So, um, you and Rachel, huh?"

"Yea…"

"You didn't look to sad about leaving."

"Why would you care about who I date. Why would you care about me at all after all you've done?"

"But Percy, I didn-"

"I don' want to hear it, Annabeth!" It was quiet for the rest of the trip.

***

When we landed, I ran straight for the hill. A handful of campers in armor were fighting of about two dozen monsters.

Piece of cake.

I uncapped Riptide and stabbed two _dracaenae _at once. They fell to the ground before turning into golden dust.

Clarisse was fending off against a hellhound, not noticing the Lastrygonian giant stalking over to her, club raised in his hand ready to strike.

I ran behind it, jumping of a rock on to his back. He squirmed and did everything possible that could help make me fall off. I wrapped my legs around his waist in a desperate attempt to stay on. I finally made my move and put both hands on his bald head. They were positioned so that my palms were over his temples.

Before he could do anything, I twisted his head. There was a sickening crack and he turned to dust. I hit the ground running and stabbed the hellhound Clarisse was fighting.

Annabeth looked at me with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked in awe. I replied with coldly.

"I've been practicing."

I ran over to another monster and stabbed. I was using all my anger, hurt, hate, and sorrow in my fighting.

It felt good.

Stab after stab, kill after kill. The more monsters I killed, the better I felt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the campers back away.

After a couple more minutes, I noticed that there was no more monsters. I looked at myself to see I was covered in more Gold then Rachel during one of her art program fundraisers. I looked up to see everyone was staring at me in amazement. I shook off their gazes and walked past them towards the Big House.

**Please don't hate me for this! I got a anonymous review from Daughter of Zeus about this idea. I had this idea when I was starting this story, but couldn't find away to use it. But your review helped me get a good idea! Thanks! This is my first time with action, so I want to know what you think! And remember, this story **_**is**_** Percabeth… so don't stop reading, it will get there! Oh, and thanks for your concern for me, I'm feeling better :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. AN: HELP!

Hey guys. I need some ideas. I'm clueless right now. HELP!!!


	5. What are you talking about, Nico?

**Hey guys! New chapter!**

What are you talking about, Nico?

I was on my way to get permission from Chiron to leave, when Clarisse comes up to me

"What's wrong with you, Prissy? _No one_ makes me look like a wimp."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She was seething.

"You think I can't take care of myself? I was doing just fine fighting until you showed up. You just always have to have the spotlight on you, don't you?" Her face was about an inch from mine.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be dead. But maybe I shouldn't have saved you. Nothing bad would have come out of it. I would be rid of you, and it would make Ares mad if daddy's little girl was crushed!" We were starting to make a scene.

"Crushed, just like your heart when Princess over there gave you the shoulder?" I couldn't hold it anymore. Everyone knows not to hit a girl, the only exception for us is if they were monsters in the shape of a female.

So the rule must except Clarisse. She's no different than any other monster.

I finally did what I had been wanting to do since I met her when I was Twelve.

I punched her right in the face. She immediately grabbed her nose, which was now bleeding.

I loved every second of it.

I had no regrets on what I just did. She had it coming.

Her eyes narrowed and she threw her hand from her nose and towards me.

I grabbed her fist before made contact. I did it again and again until she got tired. I spun around, ending up behind her. I put in a headlock and took the knife from her holster and put against her head.

"Don't even speak of her!" I said into her ear, my voice low and gravely. I let her go and she started breathing deeply. I started walking back to the Big House, when I heard a battle cry. I turned around quickly to see Clarisse's knife flying towards my head.

The next thing that happened was the most unexpected, impossible thing ever.

My arms and legs felt like Jello, and the knife went right through my head. But I was perfectly fine.

My body went back to normal and I walked over to the Big House. I was used to everyone staring at me now, so I was unsurprised when they did. I honestly didn't care what happened. I could turn my body into liquid now, big whoop.

Apparently, Chiron saw the whole thing. I went up to him and asked for his permission to leave. He just stared, and I took that as yes. I hopped on Blackjack and headed back to my Apartment.

***

Once I was home I Iris messaged Nico.

"Percy, just the person I wanted to see!" He said.

"Yea, about that. Deals off."

"Wait? What?! We need to do this!"

"Turns out, I'm invincible anyway. See?" I said, pulling out Riptide. I uncapped it and the celestial Bronze sprang out.

"Percy, what are you doing!?" Nico yelled. I slammed the sword onto my hand, and felt the same feeling that I felt when the Dagger went through my head. I brought it back up feeling fine.

"See?"

"This ruins everything! How am I going to get that information now?!" I turned angry.

"What information?!"

**There you have it! It's short though. I won't have internet for about 4 days, so I can't update. But I will write more chapters while I'm gone. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Suicide is Not an Option

**Sorry for the wait! I have no AC in my house, and it's (Checks Weather Bug)… 107 degrees!! AH! GROVER COULD PUT A FROZEN ENCHELADA ON THE SIDEWALK AND IT WOULD COOK!!!!!!!!!! TYSONS PENUT BUTTER WOULD HARDEN!!!!!! NOOOOO! NOT THE PENUT BUTTER!!!!!!!!!! PERCY'S NOT EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Suicide is Not an Option

"Um, what information? I don't know anything about any information."

Nico is the worst liar. Even more so then Grover.

"Shut up, Nico! What info?!"

He sighed and confessed.

"My dad promised me information on my mother and family if I took you to him. I'm sorry Percy, I really am!"

"I can't believe you, Nico." I said in disgust.

"But Percy! You have to understand!"

"I could care less." I said before cutting the connection.

Figures. You can't trust one, you can't trust them all. I never should have listened to my mom and Grover that on that night on Montauk. I would have died before all this crap went down. No Teenager should ever have this much pain, this much betrayal, this much hate.

I never thought suicide as an option, but it tempt me. But now it was impossible to die. Besides, it would be selfish of me to end the world under something so useless and pathetic as depression.

Nico and Annabeth didn't even deserve my sadness.

So I went to sleep feeling confused.

______________________________________DREAM MODE_________________________________

Annabeth was in a dark room, Speaking to figure I couldn't see.

"But I can't do this anymore! You should see him! He just looks so heartbroken! He hates me! You have to understand!"

"You can't quit! We had a deal! I held off his death if you agreed!"

"He doesn't need protection anymore!" She immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"What are you saying?!"

"It's nothing!"

"Tell me, mortal!"

"He's invincible! He can't be hurt!"

"Damn It!" The mystery figure said, before kicking a chair.

"I need to quit! I never wanted it to go this far!"

"You will follow orders!"

"But I love him!"

The Figure was silent as they walked out of the dark and tore something off of her camp necklace. The beads fell to the ground.

The figure was Luke.

__________________________________END DREAM MODE_________________________________

I woke up seething.

I quickly got up and Iris Messaged Annabeth.

"Percy! What-"

"My apartment. _Now._"

I wiped my hand through the rainbow.

***

_Knock! Knock!_

Annabeth.

I opened the door gritting my teeth.

"Percy, what's wrong? You looked angry in the Iris Message."

I let her in and closed the door.

"Percy? Are you okay?"

I turned around and slapped her. Harsh, I know. But she deserved it.

"She rubbed the red mark on her cheek. She looked up at me with surprise in her eyes.

"How dare you?!"

"What do you mean?" I slapped her again.

"How could you join the Titan army?!" I shouted at her.

"Percy, let me explain! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand alright! That you betrayed us because you supposedly 'love me'?!" I screamed.

"But Percy! Please listen!" I lifted my hand to slap her again, when she said something that made me feel awful.

"He hits me! If I disagreed, he would cut me and punch me and kick me! And if I told you I loved you, he would kill you! I'm so sorry, Percy! I'm so sorry!" She was sobbing and crying into her hands. My face turned guilty and I looked at my hands. I was no better than Luke. I put my arm around her neck and led her to the couch. I sat her next to me and her head on my shoulder.

"Annabeth, where did he- where did he hurt you?"

She lifted her sleeves and rolled up her pant legs. Her legs had such bad bruises, they were almost black. Her arms had long, infected cuts everywhere.

"Oh, Annabeth!" She sobbed even more into my shoulder. I stood up.

"I'm going to go get some disinfectant for those cuts." She nodded quietly.

I went into my Bathroom and got some disinfectant and Gauze from my cabinet. I walked back into my living room and fixed her up. I sat back down next to her.

"All better?"

"Yea, thanks. Thanks for everything, Percy."

"You're welcome, Annabeth."

I just noticed how tired she looked. I lifted her up onto my lap and she laid her head on my chest. She fell asleep in moments.

Might as well get some shut eye.

**Personally, I don't like how fast Percy forgave Annabeth. But it was killing me with no Percabeth. But there will be many, many problems. Oh, and The Return is officially on Hiatus.**


	7. Waking up Alone

**Okay, last chapter for a week. I go to camp tomorrow for a whole week. More Angst time! YAY!!!**

Waking up Alone

When I woke I up, something was different. Something was missing. _Someone _was Missing. Annabeth. I stood up and searched the Apartment for her. The result came out futile. I sat on couch, thinking she was just out for some fresh air.

That's when I noticed the paper on the coffee table.

I pick up and opened the neatly folded paper. What lay inside there made me hurt worse than anything. There was a letter and a tiny pouch. Being the polite person I am, I read the note first.

_Dear Percy, _

_It hurts me to write this, but I must. You may think you're invincible and that nothing can hurt you. You're wrong. And that's why I must do this. Luke can and will kill you if I stay. I can't let you die for me. So I can't be in your life anymore. I will never forget the things we went through and the feeling we shared, but I can't see you as a friend or something more anymore. The next time you see me, it will be as an enemy._

_And to prove to you that this is the end, open the pouch. It was the only thing I retrieved after my necklace broke._

_I know this will not do anything to help, but I'm sorry._

_From, _

_Your formal Wise Girl._

I was hurt and frustrated. I grabbed the small pouch and opened it, my hands shaking. I undid the tie and dumped the contents in to my palm.

It was a little black bead with a simple Sea Green trident in the center. It was the bead from my first year at Camp Half- Blood, based on my quest with Annabeth and Grover to find Zeus's Master Bolt.

Tears fell onto the bead. I clenched it in a fist so tightly my knuckles were white. In a action anger and hurt I picked up a lamp and threw at the ground. It shattered to pieces. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. I ran into my room and looked around my room. It was faced down on my book shelf. I grabbed and hurled it at my wall. Glass went everywhere.

I walked over to the broken frame. Inside was a school picture of Annabeth that she had sent me last year. I stomped on it, letting out a sob.

"Percy, honey, are you home?" I heard my mother call out.

I let out another sob, informing my mom that I was here, and because it helped me feel better.

"Percy!" My mother shouted when she spotted me. I was looking at the picture of Annabeth still. My mom ran over to me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" She followed my gaze to the picture. I handed her the letter and the bead. She looked at me confused.

"Read it." I said angrily through tears. She read it, and put pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Percy!" She said.

"I'm okay mom." I was not okay.

"Are you sure?" she said concerned.

"Yea. Can you leave? I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay, honey. Tell me if you need anything."

I nodded and watched her as she closed the door.

I laid down on my bed. I stared blankly at my dresser. Something was off.

That's when it hit me.

The sand dollar was gone.

I jumped up off my bed and got a drachma from my drawer.

I waited as Chiron appeared on the screen of the Iris Message.

"Percy, my boy, what's wrong?"

"It's Annabeth. She's been working with the Titans."

Chiron's expression was disappointed and sad.

"I always saw greatness in her. It's a pity."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"She stole my sand dollar."

"Your what?"

"The sand dollar that my dad gave me. He said it would somehow help save the world."

"That's not good."

"No, no it's not."

"Well, see yah, Chiron."

"Goodbye, Percy. And I'm sorry about Annabeth"

I nodded and he disconnected the message.

Then I did something completely ADHD caused.

I jumped off my Fire escape.

No, I'm not committing suicide.

I'm going to find Annabeth.

**This chapter wasn't the best. It felt rushed. But I only have a little bit of time. Did you know I have ADHD? It is just like they say in the book. Rick should know what it's like. His son has ADHD and Dyslexia. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Hourglass

**Hey guys! I'm back from camp! I finally found my copy of Sixteen Candles and Pretty in Pink! I'm ready for agony and romance!**

Hourglass 

I hit the ground running, and to my surprise, I felt a small pang of pain. I didn't focus on that right now.

There was no time for distractions.

I ran through a dirty puddle exiting the ally way. I ran over to the first car that I saw.

I threw open the door, and jumping in the driver's seat.

What kind of idiot leaves his car door unlocked, in_ New York?_

Ignoring the sirens, I grabbed the tire iron from off the floor and placed the curved end in the crease in the steering wheel. I pried the bottom part off Revealing the wires. I touched the wires together until the I heard the engine roar to life.

It's amazing how far one episode of Burn Notice can get you.

I stepped on the gas when I heard the sirens of a police car. A New Yorker like myself knows a police siren when he hears one. I know, I've been chased by several.

I burst out of the tight street in incredible speed. I ran red lights and stop signs. Honking and sirens and my sadness fueling me to go faster.

***

Soon, I was out of the familiar area of New York, and in the open New Jersey forest like area. I know it's stupid to say this, cause I know I'll jinx myself, but things couldn't get any worse. I was breaking about 20 laws, Annabeth lied to me just to steal from me, my mom was probably worried sick, and I had no idea where I was going.

But I was at a blank as to why the Titans would need a Sand dollar.

"_I think you'll find it still buys a lot, if used in the right situation."_ Was what my dad had said.

Once I thought I was far enough away from New York, I parked in a little field, and took a nap.

_Dodo-dodo-dodo… You are now entering… the Percy dream zone… Dodo-dodo-dodo_

_Annabeth was approaching Luke/Kronos, who sat on a big-ass throne. Annabeth's eyes were red and Puffy. _

_She handed Luke the Sand dollar._

"_You happy now?! I lost my best friend getting this for you! What the hell do you need a Sand dollar for anyway?"_

"_This is no Sand dollar. This is what contains Percy's life force. If this breaks, he's dead."_

"_You promised! You said you wouldn't harm Percy if I helped you!"_

"_I never said I wouldn't kill him."_

"_You lying, cheating basted!" She shouted, charging at him with her dagger._

_Suddenly, two of Lukes giant monster guards came out and grabbed her arms. _

_She was able to escape and kill one of them. She ran at Luke ready to stab, but Luke brought his foot over the shell threatening to crush it if she moved. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Luke snapped his fingers and the other giant came up and dragged Annabeth to the dungeon, or where ever trouble makers went._

_I almost felt bad for her._

_Almost._

_Dodo-dodo-dodo… You are now leaving… the Percy dream zone… Dodo-dodo-dodo_

**I'm sorry it's short. I'm tired. If you haven't seen Sixteen Candles or Pretty in Pink, I recommend you do.**


	9. Life Line

**Okay, new chapter! Lights, Camera, Action!**

Life Line 

I woke up with a start. Annabeth had just thrown my life away. Literally.

In an attempt to keep me alive, all she did was get me into situation where I'm going to get killed.

That dream could have taken place at any time. Past, Present, or Future.

My days were numbered.

I had no way of protecting myself. If Luke as little as chips my Sand Dollar, I'll be in Hades with all my other Pasty white friends. Well, except for Nico. He's pale and deathly by choice.

Freak.

As much as I tried to avoid it, my mind wondered over to a un-pleasant subject, Annabeth.

Was she okay? When they dragged her away, she just… I don't know. She just looked so_ broken._ It was nothing like when she was at my apartment. It was all just a façade. She used my 'invitation' to my house for her convenience and to get what she needed.

My emotions were all jumbled up. Half of me, a darker half, wanted her to rot in her dungeon cell. She had been leading me on for who knows how long. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Everything that has happened since I met her was probably fake. Annabeth was a lying, conniving bitch that I had just somehow took a wrong and fell in love with.

But my nicer, forgiving side made me think that even though she was faking, I still had fun with her. And maybe, just maybe, she might have actually liked me.

That's when it finally sunk in.

I was going to die.

I was going to die, no doubt about it.

But I would rather die fighting then in the driver's seat of a stolen 2003 Nissan.

I stopped driving. I didn't know where I was. It didn't matter anyway. I fingered my camp necklace, something Annabeth did when she was nervous.

That's when I remembered the bead Annabeth gave me. I took off my necklace to slip it on, when I noticed something. On the back of each bead was a letter.

_A-G-A-P- _

I slid the bead on. On the back was _E._

_A-G-A-P-E_

_Agape._

One of the four Greek words for love.

In Annabeths hand writing.

**Super short! Sorry, but it's the perfect ending for this chapter. Today I went back to school shopping! I spent an hour in a Zumiez trying to get my Kanye West glasses and I'm on a boat t-shirt**.


	10. Wake Up

**Okay this may be confusing, but this chapter skips in time pretty far. I'm lazy, but I need to be finished before school starts on Tuesday.**

Wake Up

_August 18__th_

I kept on fighting. Luke… or Kronos… whatever, was good.

I was better.

That's when he made his mistake.

He slipped over a sword of a fallen soldier. I jabbed his back with my sword, but it dissolved into his back.

You heard me right.

_Dissolved_.

He let out a hardy laugh.

He stood up, still laughing

"Silly hero, you think you can stop me? I'm a TITAN! Would you just give up? You know you're efforts are futile." He gave out a laugh and charged.

In a last attempt, I threw my beads at the Titan.

How the hell that would help, I don't know.

He absorbed the beads, like he had done with Riptide.

"Are you serious?! Is this the best prophecy child Chiron could muster? I really thought you could do better then throw be" he was cut off by his own screaming. He fell to the ground. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my sand dollar out of his pocket. He lifted his head up, his teeth gritted in a devilish smile. Sweat was pouring down his forehead.

"No!" I screamed running towards him, in a desperate attempt to stop him from breaking the shell.

_Crack!_

Too late.

***

I woke up with a start.

I looked around, recognizing my location as my dorm at Yancy Academy.

What the…

The loud snoring in the bed next to me came to my attention.

I got up, creeping in my white shirt and boxers. I lifted the blanket to see a 100% humane Grover.

I shook him awake.

"Wha… Percy what do you want?"

"Grover, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Where's Annabeth? What about Juniper? Is Kronos alive? Is… is…"

"Percy! Slow down! I'll ask you again, What do you want?"

"Are the Titans still here? Is Kronos dead?"

"Percy, you need to get to sleep. We have are ancient history exam tomorrow."

"But… but…"

I heard snoring again.

I laid on my bed, thinking. Was everything just a dream. Grover, Luke, Chiron… _Annabeth_, just a illusion?

***

Annabeth POV

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

I had over slept, and my exam was about to start. Mr. Brunner would be so mad!

All of a sudden, I ran into something, and fell on the ground. I stood up, and so did the boy I collided with.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to the boy.

"It's my fault." The boy said. When we got up, I looked at his face.

He had the most beautiful eye's, like they were made from the ocean. I caught him starring at me, and blushed.

"My names Percy." He said.

"Annabeth." I said shyly.

His face went blank and he whispered my name.

This made me blush more.

He shook his head and began talking again.

"Annabeth, that's a nice name. Well, see you around?"

"Yea, see you around."

The End

**I feel so bad that I rushed to the end. I never wanted to do that. But with school and all, it will be hard. I had the end planned out since the beginning. I just am kicking myself right now. Please don't judge me by this. But I want to know what you think of my choice of ending. **


End file.
